lolcenawinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar is the 1 in 22-1, the forner 4 time WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World and the CONQUERER OF THE STREAK. History 'First WWE Run 2002-2004' Brock debuted the best fucking way possible, manged by Paul Heyman beating the shit out of everyone, he was dubbed "The Next Big Thing" and Taz cited him as he entered the arena with "Here Comes the Pain!" Lesnar would win his first WWE title quickly by beating The Rock in a good match at Summerslam 2003. Then he'd just stay on Smackdown and clobber guys like Kurt Angle, whom at random times would be his best friend, and The Undertaker (whom he beat at Wrestlemania 30 in 2014). After Lesnar lost the WWE title the first time, he wom the 2003 Royal Rumble, went to Wresltemania XIX and won it back after almost breaking his neck from failing a shooting star press. Brock would later lose the belt again to Angle onlt to win it back IN A FREAKING IRON MAN MATCH. He continued to dominate 2003 as The Next Big Thing until losing his titled at No Way Out 2004 to Eddie Guererro (another person actually deserving of a title run, RIP). Lesnar however would exit in a suckish way, facing another man leaving the WWE, Goldberg at Wresltlemania XX (Stone Cold was the referee) and since nearly the whole fan base knew the 2 were leaving earlier and were upset over the fact they were, the audience proceded to shit on them. Lesnar and Goldberg decided to just put on a shit fest, now known as the worst Wrestlemania match in history, and then they took thier pay checks and split. Brock was only around for 2 years, burst on the scene, then left. As Taz would say: "Welp, there goes the Pain!". 'Stuff He Did Between... eh... nobody cares' He fought in MMA, wreslted in Japan, was fake IWGP champ for a bit or something, and feuded with Angle (again). Fuck that, lets get to 2012! 'Return (The Beast Incarnate, The 1 in 22-1)' Speculation came around Lesnar coming back when he quit UFC and he was announced for the WWE '12 video game. The IWC began going nuts over this. And then on the Raw after Wrestlemania 28, all out wishes came true, Lesnar returned to confront John Cena after his overly advertised, overly done match with The Rock the night before, F5ed him and the crowd went FUCKING INSANE. Then..... he'd lose to Cena in a weak match at Extreme Rules 2014.. really? Lesnar would continue to work as a part timer, which would remove heat from him however WWE did the smart thing and brought back Booking/Promo god Paul Heyman to manage him once again so he can be kept interesting. Since he didn't do anything to major unitl WMXXX, to sum up Brock's part time run from 2012-2014, he had: *Beat Triple H at Summerslam 2014 only for Hunter to bounce back as usual beating Brock at WMXXIX the following year, THEN Brock would bounce back beating Triple H in a Steel Cage match at Extreme Rules 2014. *Feud with CM Punk breifley and beat him at Summerslam 2013. *Have a random short feud with the Big Show and beat him shortly at Royal Rumble 2014 So yeah, Brock only had 6 matches in his first 2 years back... but what later fllowed shocked everyone. Lesnar would get into a feud with The Undertaker going into Wrestlemania XXX as Undertaker's 22nd opponent to challenge the undefeated streak at Wrestlemania. At the event, the match was slow, Undertaker look really out of shape and suffered a concussion in the beginning of the match, and Brock WOULD BEAT HIM AND BECOME THE 1 IN (what was at the time before WM31) 21-1. Many were upset because Lesnar was just a part timer and someone who was full time shoudl've beaten the streak, but thanks to the power that was Paul Heyman, fan's accepted it and praised Lesnar. Brock would then go on to beat John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam 2014 (Damn... Brock sure dominates at Summerslam). However since he was a part timer, the value of the title declined at the end of 2014, he only had one defense in 2014 at Night of Champions then was just off TV while John Cena, Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose took the spotlight. But, when Brock returned and sucessfully defended again at Royal Rumble 2015 to Cena and Rollins, credibility started going up again. Brock would then be recongnized by the fan base for his suplexes, which at Wresltlemania 31 when he defended against Roman Reigns, cited the quote "Suplex City Bitch". (Suplex City memes would flood the internet) At WM31 the Beast's 4th reign ended, luckily not to Roman Reigns, who was getting a bad reputation for WWE trying to make the next John Cena, but to Seth Rollins who cashed in his Money In the Bank breficase. After losing his belt Brock would beat up everyone resulting in suspension from The Authority. Then he came back at Battleground 2015 to try and win the belt back from Seth until The Undertaker returned to get revenge on him for breaking the streak. They would have a match at Summerslam 2015 with a fucked finish which The Undertaker was made the real winner (So much for Lesnar's Summerslam winning streak). The feud is scheduled to end at Hell in a Cell 2015. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE World Heavyweight Champion (4-time) * King of the Ring 2002 * THE CONQUERER OF THE STREAK * Mayor of Suplex City (Btich) Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Superstars